


如何告诉别人你和你的男朋友并没有吵架

by Motherfuckingstarboy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherfuckingstarboy/pseuds/Motherfuckingstarboy





	如何告诉别人你和你的男朋友并没有吵架

Eskild很无聊。

说实话，他虽然很喜欢在健身房里看猛男们大汗淋漓地傻练器械，但时间一长，必然也会造成某种视觉上的疲劳。

“Isak。”他懒得抬头，一边手指飞快地在手机上打字撩汉，一边一贯语重心长地发表自己的人生见解，“我觉得你可以尝试联系一下Even。你已经在我们的走廊里睡了两天了。你不听他的电话，也不回他的短信。我觉得再这样下去，Even会发觉你并不是那个在早上八点骑在他身上给他喂煎蛋的beautiful boy，而是一个还没有满18岁并且满腹唠叨还在叛逆期的未成年人。“

“我本来就是个未成年人！”Isak叫出来，他不敢相信Eskild竟然站在Even那边。他以为Eskild是他避风的港湾，他哭泣时的枕头，他柔弱时可以依靠的有力肩膀，但事实上他不过就是个满嘴跑火车的大骗子！

Eskild在Isak愤怒的语调里郑重其事地咔哒关掉了自己的手机屏幕，收回两条开始僵硬发麻的腿盘起来，抬起眼睛盯住Isak,"好吧，未成年人，你告诉我你需要冷静一下，所以我陪你在这个臭烘烘的房间待了两个小时。“他顿了顿，朝因为这句话开始向他投来不满目光的路人做了个，嘿，我只是在安慰我的伙计随口这么一说的眼神。

“但是你却拒绝告诉我你和你男朋友到底发生了什么。说真话很难么，Isak？还是你从来都这么别扭即使我有段时间认为Even已经彻底治好了你的这个毛病？！”

Isak的胸脯急剧起伏，他单手抓着一根杠铃，危险地往上提了两下。

很好很有力。Eskild面完表情地扫过Isak卷起的袖子下凸起的肱二和肱三头肌，觉得那个每次和Even一起出现时都异常软绵绵就像被继母喂了毒苹果的白雪公主一样的人是Isak在平行世界的变异体。

呵，一个会在健身房练肌肉的白雪公主，

“我们没有发生什么。”Isak隔了会儿才迸出这么一句话，他努力让自己看起来理性又讲道理。不，他本来就很讲道理。头脑清晰，条理分明，就连现在打着卷儿粘在额头上的汗湿棕金色卷发都充满着智慧的性感弧度。

除了在Even出现的场合。

Even，他有些甜蜜又有些忧伤地让这个名字在他脑海里还有舌尖下待了好几秒，仔细舔舐那上面霜糖一般的甜蜜。“我只是想和他分开几天，回来看看你和Noora，还有Linn，顺便感受一下Noora睡在走廊里是一种什么体验。”

他说话的声音越来越小，到最后甚至在祖母绿般璀璨的眼珠旁泛起了些可疑的水汽。

Eskild浑身僵硬地迟疑了几秒，并在内心做了个Isak式的翻白眼，但是他没有立刻在脸上表现出这种不屑。毕竟Isak丢开了那根杠铃，开始握起了杀伤力更大的50KG哑铃。他还不想成为隔天在挪威国家电视台报道的新闻里出现的因为在健身房劝慰开解基友的感情而受到盲目致命攻击的倒霉蛋。

“好吧，但我觉得Even不这么想。他看起来就像个没头苍蝇。“Eskild感到Isak瞪了他一眼，于是补充道，“很帅的那种没头苍蝇。而你，显然不想让这只很帅的苍蝇飞进你的盘子里。”他感到Isak又瞪了他一眼，于是继续补充道，“很好，他不是苍蝇，以及你只是现在不想让他飞进来。”

 

Isak持续感受着上臂肌肉伸展又紧缩的状态，Eskild的话让他的每个曲臂都有点心不在焉地摇摇欲坠。

他没有和Even吵架。他只是，暂时，离开了，Even的公寓，而已！

“为了你的胳膊着想Isak，你可以做到二十五下就停，而不是三十下。”

在那一瞬间，Eskild确认看到了Isak眼里腾腾的杀气，以及额角暴起的青筋。这样的组合通常都有那么几分吓人的威慑力，但作为Isak信任并虔诚景仰的精神导师，这并不能让Eskild开始打退堂鼓或者在困难面前停下坚持正义和真理的脚步。“我的建议是，你们打开心扉，彼此坦诚，即使在床上坦诚也没有关系。说出问题，然后解决它们！无论是用手解决它们，还是用嘴解决它们。”

“Eskild你是在开黄腔么？”Isak不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，表情既纯情又震惊。

哇哦，是的，我是在开黄腔。以及你这样惊讶真不像是个会和自己的男朋友窝在公寓里翻云覆雨一个星期的人！

"我只是打了个比方。”Eskild说完耸耸肩，低下头刷开屏幕开始回复几条刚刚冒出来的新消息，“你和Even应该多交流。”

“我们有很多交流，Eskild!你根本不了解我们！”Isak丢下哑铃。双手环胸，气势逼人地站在Eskidl面前表示他的不满。我现在需要去冲个澡好让自己清醒会儿。这样的想着男孩儿忿忿地俯下身从随身包里拽出替换衣服后粗鲁地跨过Eskild。

开敞的洗澡间站了很多人，Isak迅速地站在花洒下扭开水龙头。温热的水流打湿了他的头发，沿着火热发烫的脸颊冲到脖子里。他闭上眼抬起下巴，从喉咙里舒服地发出了喟叹。

他怀念Even公寓淋浴头下的水压。每个早晨，无论是匆忙需要赶时间去上早自习，还是无所事事闲散慵懒到接近中午才开始洗漱的时光，他的Even总是会站在那个隔开的玻璃门后，递给他蓬松干燥的毛巾。不过偶尔，高瘦的男人也会坏心地直接冲进来把他压在湿淋淋的瓷砖上接吻。

舌头卷住舌头，牙齿碰到牙齿，薄荷味的漱口水和咖啡的苦焦味。仿佛他们之间不是分开了二十分钟，而是二十个世纪。

他会像现在这样用毛巾围住光溜溜的下半身，在他们客厅的木地板上踩出一溜光亮的水洼。Isak在镜子前勾起唇角，手里的吹风机卷起的热气流刮过空气，让他有些不由自主地出神。

Even......

“在想我？！”

“Holy Shit!"Isak鬼叫出来，他意识到这个站在他背后，贴住脖子吹气的正是两天不见,看上去并没有为自己而憔悴但他妈的他以为至少你也该有黑眼圈Even先生。

“说脏话不是好习惯。”Even无视了三三两两投射过来的奇怪目光，扳过Isak的肩膀。这个和四周看上去就格格不入的奇怪男人在他能够用理智进一步作出拒绝的动作前亲了亲他的嘴角。“你得原谅我Isak。我很抱歉。”

他们挤进了一间单独的更衣室。

Isak边喘气边看着Even把门锁在背后锁上。他觉得Even的手指很性感，关门的动作也很性感。“你闻上去就像，一块巨大的，沾满沐浴露味道的海绵宝宝。”Even凑过来，用那几根性感的手指掰开Isak的嘴巴，然后卷着舌头把

一块蓝莓味儿的硬糖推进去。

Isak眨眨眼睛，没有拒绝，他的牙齿嗑在散发着浓郁果香的糖块上，甜丝丝的津液滑进喉咙里。

“我并不是不想带你去Bakka。”

所以你就能偷偷背着我想自己一个人解决那些破事儿，然后若无其事地回来在我面前当做什么都没有发生？Isak把嘴里的硬糖咬得咯作响，表情严肃，努力控制住想贴上Even身体的原始冲动。

他很生气，他需要表达自己的愤怒。

“我不喜欢这样，Even。”Isak在控制住他们的之间的距离后用了点儿力气把Even抵到那扇木板门上，他必须做点儿什么，好抵消蓝莓味硬糖不能收买的那部分气急败坏。“我不是小孩子。你除了用该死的单车把我带去游泳池以外，你还可以要求我和你一起去面对那些狗屎。”说到最后那个单词的时候，Isak的脸微微有些发红。

这不是他通常会在Even面前暴露的Isak版本：随心所欲，为所欲为。他感到不自然的害羞和冲动说出这些话之后的懊恼。

Even略显消瘦的身形在白昼般的灯光里有着毛绒绒的边沿，Isak瞬间就软了下来。他没有办法真地对Even生气。只要这个男人出现在他眼前，他就完全抛弃了任何道德标准和Isak的底线。

哇哦，好棒，这个世界上原来还有个东西叫Isak的底线。男孩儿自嘲地在心里叹了口气，他把推搡在Even领口的手慢慢松开，沿着下颌线滑上颧骨，用双手捂在Even还没褪去寒气的皮肤上揉了两下。

“我不需要一个完美的男朋友，Even......你不需要去隐藏自己，也不需要害怕伤害到我。因为，咳，毕竟，我是说，我都能接受光屁股的你了还有什么是接受不了的。”

“我觉得我的屁股也挺有魅力的，Isak。”Even轻轻地笑，一点儿都不像个会每天发几十条消息担心他会因为过度学习晕倒在教室里的傻瓜。“Eskild说来见你之前需要好好睡一觉，再买张补水面膜好好敷一敷。”

所以你就听信了他的谗言和自作主张的通风报信完全没有负担地来找我了？！

不！敢！相！信！【头号天敌-Eskild】Isak默默在心里的小本子记上了一笔，并做了加注-【需要时刻警惕】 

“我保证Isak。”Even伸手把Isak拉到怀里，门板悲哀地发出了不堪重负地哀鸣。“我会告诉你全部。”他蓝色的眼睛迷人真挚，有时候这双眼睛里也会流露出脆弱，犹豫，徘徊和无所适从，那是让Isak品尝到真实痛苦的东西。而这种痛苦带着熟悉的粗粝，正把他的灵魂耐心地打磨成蚌壳里的珍珠。

“用行动证明给我看，Even。”Isak挤进Even的两腿间，手滑进牛仔裤里缓慢圈住已经微微胀大的性/器/官。这个冒进的动作让他男朋友的喉结不可遏制地上下滚动。他把Isak更深地按向自己，渴望和这个人完美地契合在一起。Isak是对的，他并不完美，他伤痕累累，脆弱敏感。但他拥有了Isak。他值得更好的生活，和他的Isak一起。

【就像两头发/情的小野兽】Eskild在周五傍晚曾经给Isak读过Nissen某个偷偷写“Isak和Even爱情故事”匿名账号里面的一段文字，结果被Isak当场狠狠嘲弄了。“我觉得这个账号不是Noora就是Eva."他一口气喝掉手里马克杯里来自Linn的美味手调饮品，豪言壮语地下了判断，并深深谴责这种不负责任的脑洞和干巴巴毫无诚意的描写。

现在他觉得这个描述真是棒极了。或许他还可以私信那个窥探狂告诉他他们到底会怎么做。毕竟他们干的那些远比幻想出来的纯情文字要过火得多，而他并不介意和别人分享这些。

但他或许需要先问问现在开始解开他皮带的这位先生的意见。

毕竟Isak Valtersen现在属于Even Bech Næshiem的“私人财产”。

他们毫无顾忌地纠缠着彼此，把自己搞得一团糟。Isak在Even顶进去的时候甚至发出了猫一样的叫声。他搂住Even的脖子，努力不让自己往下滑。

“你好大。”他小声在Even的耳朵边说，脸上满是难耐又渴望的神情。

“而你那里在说，欢迎光临。”Even低沉的声线划过Isak打颤的结实腹部，托住Isak臀部的大手也在这个时候用力挤压了两下。

Iska受到刺激般地往上弹动了下身体，他湿漉漉地看了眼Even，然后屈起膝盖，好让那个正在屠戮他的凶器更深地埋入身体。

这场性/爱持续了很久，等到他们勉强整理好衣服走出来发现其他人都已经离开了。

场馆的玻璃镜子上贴了张粉色的便签条，Eskild的字迹，看得出来他在写这些话的时候极度不耐烦。

【现在我相信你们根本没有吵架了......我会回去把那个横放在走廊里的睡垫扔回地下室！还有告诉Even，那张面膜花了我一顿午饭的钱。】

END


End file.
